


14,000,604

by overcastskeleton



Series: IronStrange Library [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War spoilers, IronStrange, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Stephen Strange still has nightmares and Tony Stark comforts him.





	14,000,604

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Infinity War for the 3rd time and decided to process my grief in the form of writing angst.
> 
> Vietnamese translation [here](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2018/05/22/ironstrange-14000604/)

Stephen slept fitfully as he did every night. He gripped his pillow tightfully, almost painfully as his mind was assaulted with his personal recurring nightmare.

The dreams were the same. A plaguing highlight reel of failure, the result always the same; the one person he loved the most taken from him, each scenario just as painful as the last.

He had known going forward in time to see all the possible outcomes would extract a price. He hadn’t known the payment would take such a heavy toll on him. Even after it was all over, after the dust had cleared and they had finally won, he was still haunted by what could have been.

_They were in the midst of a battle for their lives, a battle they were swiftly losing. Their plan had gone horribly wrong, but of course Stephen had foreseen that._

_Stephen had been thrown aside like a ragdoll, his body hit the ground painfully hard. He heard the conversation through ringing ears and watched the scene unfold helplessly as his body tried to remember how to function properly._

_“Tony,” Thanos said sympathetically._

_Tony paused, startled. “You know me?”_

_“I do.” Thanos nodded. “You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.”_

_“My only curse is you.” Tony replied, throwing himself into the fight with renewed effort._

_They battled, trading blows and for a brief moment it seemed Tony had the upper hand._

_“All that for a drop of blood,” Thanos said, a harsh smile on his face._

_This only angered the great titan, who doubled his efforts. Tony couldn’t keep up, and Stephen watched in horror as Thanos landed hit after hit._

_Stephen tried to stand, letting out a grunt as searing pain ran through his hands. His breath became shallow as panic spread through his body, he couldn’t use his hands._

_And then Thanos drove the weapon meant for his own destruction into Tony’s stomach._

_“NO!” Stephen tried to force his magic, but only produced thin wisps of orange, he was too rattled._

_“When I’m done, half of humanity will exist. Perfectly balanced as all things should be.” Thanos sat Tony down, the blade still inside of him. “I hope they remember you,” Thanos gripped the blade, preparing to twist the metal and end Tony’s life._

_“STOP!” Stephen shouted, finally managing to get himself into a sitting position._

_Thanos looked towards him, eyes narrowed._

_“Spare his life, and I will give you the stone.” Stephen cried._

_“No tricks?” Thanos’ grip on the blade loosened._

_Stephen held up his hands. “No tricks.” His voice was a hoarse whisper, but it carried across the silent planet._

_“No,” Tony protested, blood dribbling from the corner of his lips. “Don’t.” He pleaded. “Strange, don’t. I’m not worth it.”_

_Stephen stared at Tony. Call him selfish, but he couldn’t let Tony die, not for him. “No tricks,” he agreed, pulling away the strands of illusion weaved around the gem. It floated towards Thanos slowly._

_In a moment of despair, Tony made a grab for it._

_Thanos sighed. “I would have preferred to spare someone like you Tony Stark. But, sacrifices must be made for the greater good.” He gripped the blade and twisted it sharply. Tony yelled in pain. “Still, your death is unwarranted.”_

_Tony fell to the side, bloodied fingers grasping at the blade._

_“NO!” Stephen threw a feeble spell at Thanos, who knocked it aside easily._

_Thanos put the gem in place, grunting as the power pumped through his body. “One more left to go.” Thanos smiled cruelly and disappeared._

_“Tony!” Stephen yelled, somehow finding the strength to run. He knelt beside him, pressing his hands into the gash to try and stop the bleeding. “You idiot. Why?”_

_Tony stared up at him. “Couldn’t let him win. Tried-” he coughed, blood spraying from mouth. “Tried to stop him. I’m sorry.” He pressed a bloody hand to Stephen’s cheek. “I’m…” His eyes stared ahead, hand dropping to his side, leaving red streaks on Stephen’s cheek._

_Hot tears blurred his vision, and when he blinked them away, he was witnessing another scene. And another, and another._

_Tony being stabbed._

_Tony’s body falling to the floor, neck snapped, brown eyes staring vacantly._

_Tony screaming as Thanos pressed the Power Gem to his head._

_And worst of all, Tony turning to ashes as Stephen held him powerlessly. Countless possibilities, endless pain and suffering, all playing on a demonic loop in Stephen Strange’s mind._

“Steph,” Tony called, shaking Stephen’s shoulder.

He had awakened to Stephen yelling his name in his sleep. It wasn’t new behavior, Tony knew about the nightmares that tormented Stephen every night.

“Steph.” He shook harder. “Come on, wake up!”

Stephen bolted awake, hands shaking as he formed a shield with his magic. He looked at Tony bewildered, shoulders tense, the shield crackled with energy.

Tony raised his hands. “It’s just me, honey. You’re safe. You’re okay,” he said soothingly. “You’re with me, in our bed, in our apartment, in New York. _You’re with me_.”

Stephen relaxed, the shield flickering out. “I’m sorry.” He stared down at his trembling hands. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Shh.” Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s shoulders. “I know.”

“I just- I thought you-” Stephen’s voice quivered. “The dream, you were-” he gulped. “You were gone.”

Tony pulled away, taking trembling Stephen’s hands. “I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed Stephen’s palms. “You’re safe, I’m safe.”

Stephen buried his head into Tony’s shoulder, chest heaving as tears poured down his face. He hated this, hated feeling vulnerable and weak.

Tony ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair and down his back. “Let it out, Steph. I’m right here,” he reminded him.

“I love you,” Stephen mumbled.

Tony kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Stephen looked up at Tony.

He chuckled. “And I don’t deserve you, Steph. But we’ve both been through enough hell, I guess it’s time we create our own heaven.”

“I guess so.” Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s softly, shifting so he was lying on top of Tony. He pulled away all too soon for Tony’s liking. “I think-” he took a deep breath. “I think it’s time for me to go see someone about this. The nightmares, I mean.”

Tony played with a strand of Stephen’s prematurely graying hair. “That what you want?”

Stephen nodded, absentmindedly tracing Tony’s collarbones.

“Then I’ll find you the best damn therapist money can buy.” Tony vowed. “And I’ll be with you the entire time. Because I love you and I’m with you till the end of the-"

Stephen put a hand over Tony’s mouth. “If you finish that sentence, I will banish you so far away they will never find you,” he threatened playfully, a small smile on his face.

Tony pulled the calloused hand away. “Just wanted to make you smile,” he said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Stephen’s hand.

“Sometimes I don’t know how I put up with you.” Stephen kissed Tony’s chest and rest his head on his shoulder.

Tony pulled the blanket up around them. “You said it earlier, because you love me.”

Stephen closed his eyes. “You’re right.”

“As always.” Tony stroked his back.

Stephen chose to ignore that, opting instead to lace his fingers through Tony’s as he fell asleep.

“I love you too,” he heard Tony whisper as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the other works in my series IronStrange Library if you have not already!


End file.
